Adventures in Wonderland
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Alice, is well Alice. She comes across the Mad Hatter and his friend Chess who can mysteriously change into a cat. What happens when they fall in love? What happens when she is sent back to her world? What happens when her twin falls down the rabbit hole?
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

A boy of ten look into the bedroom a little blond girl.

"Chess hurry so you can see her!" He yelled over to his little brother.

"I'm coming!" He called in a cute voice trying to reach his brother but being distracted by his tail that didn't want to disappear.

"Worry about it later, hurry!"

Chess finally got over to his brother who picked him up so he could see in the window.

Chess looked in and was confused.. There was two of them.

"Hatter which one?"

"Sorry I forget to mention her twin, she is the one with the black bow in her hair."

Chess singled her out with awe, she was really pretty. He didn't care about the twin, he understood she looked just like her but something about Alice that made Chess happy. He didn't want to take his gaze off her but Hatter was already setting him down.

"Come on, its time to go."

"But Hatter….!"

"Come on! Your not even suppose to be up here. Your lucky I let you come this time."

Chess sighed and took his brothers hand. Hatter looked down at him knowing he was upset.

Was they walked through the forest away from the houses he tried to cheer him up.

"So what did you think of her?"

"I don't think she should fight."

"Chess you know that's not up to us. She was chosen. But we get to be her protectors." He said shaking his hand.

"You're her protector." Chess just kept thinking of that poor little girl getting hurt trying to save a world she wasn't a part of.

"And what would I do with out you help?" Hatter smiled down at him.

Chess just shrugged and wiped his nose.

"I bet there is cookies waiting for us at home."

Chess cheered up, "Lets go!"

The boys dropped down the rabbit hole and raced home, Hatter letting Chess win. Though later on he wished for once he hadn't.

Outside their house were Red Knights laughing. The house its self was on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven years later…_

Hatter sat high up in a tree, a cat perched right next to him. They were both looking down at the blond wandering the forest beneath them.

"She is almost under us, get ready Chess."

….

Alice held the note, written from her sister, in her hand. It had said to meet her in the forest for a picnic, but she could not find Alex.

She was about to turn around when leaves rattled and a screech sounded as a large cat fell in front of her.

She reached out to the cat slowing to see if it was friendly, it looked at her funny and then walked slowly over to her. She scratched his head and petted his back.

"Why hello there, would you like to keep me company?" She smiled as she picked up the cat. It purred and rubbed its head on her cheek.

She laughed and started walking again. "Where, oh where, did my sister go?"

This is when the cat jumped out of her hands and jogged around a tree. Before Alice could react the sound of leaves crunching and whine sounded.

Alice followed to see what happened. When she went around the corner the cat was down a hole panicking.

"Poor thing." Alice sighed. She picked up her skirts and leaned down into the hole to scoop up the cat when a sign caught her eye. It was an old, white wooden sign that read 'The Rabbit Hole' in faded red letters.

She reached out to touch the sign when suddenly it felt like someone kicked her from behind and she fell right into the hole.

….

Chess winced when Alice hit her head as she tumbled into the hole. He transformed quickly into his actual body and caught Alice. She was out cold.

Hatter slid smoothly into the hole. "Well that went well."

"You kicked her and knocked her out!" Chess protested, pulling Alice tighter to himself.

"She's fine! This way she won't scream or anything. Now come on."

Chess stuck out his tongue as Hatter passed to walk in front. They followed down the dirt tunnel a few yards and then slid down another, smaller, tunnel hidden on the left.

When the tunnel ended they were in a forest with magnificent trees that twisted and turned, with bright leaves ranging of all colors.

Hatter and Chess stood, just looking at its beauty. No matter how many times they went through here they soaked it up like it was the last, because at any moment it really could be.

This was the only part of this specific forest that was not touched. Other parts had been burned, or marked with The Heart.

"Put her down." Hatter said after a moment.

"Here?" Chess ask curiously.

"Yes here. She will wake soon, I will introduce myself then. It will be better if she sees a good part of Wonderland before I lead her through everything."

Chess gently set her down so she was leaning against a tree.

"Perfect." Hatter smiled. "Do you want to be introduced to start or.."

Chess was already shaking his head no. Hatter knew this was going to be the answer but always wished his brother would out grow the shy in him. He had always been shy, but once their parents died it had only gotten worst.

"I say we find you a girlfriend this year." Hatter teased for a reaction. Chess looked horrified.

"What? Your fourteen now and I say its allowed." He ignored Chess's attempt to protest and continued on. "All in girls in the village goggle over you."

"They are all looking at you!"

"Aww, the ones my age." He said with a wink, "But the girls your age, they are looking at you."

"I don't notice."

"I know you don't, you just keep to yourself. This is the point I'm making. If we get you a girlfriend then…"

"I have you that's all I need." Chess said angrily. He wished Hatter would stop trying to change him. He was shy and that was that.

Hatter had defeat written all over him. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. '_But what happens when I'm not here anymore?_'

"I like the dress Alice is wearing," Chess said quietly, "it's a nice blue, and not like the ones here."

Hatter looked at Alice more closely. Her dress was a darker but soft blue. It came to her knees. It was cut straight across at the top so it was strapless and left her shoulders open but it still had sleeves. The sleeves came up just under her elbow and the whole thing was trimmed in black lace. There was a black bow that went around her waist, it matched the one in her hair.

She also had on leggings that were black and white striped and a tight black leather bracelet on her left wrist.

"It is pretty." Hatter said. Hatter, along with making hats actually liked making dresses. It was something he used to do for the village and for the White Queen.

"You should make her one of your own Hatter!" Chess said getting pretty excited.

"I don't know." This is when Alice starting coming back around. Chess immediately transformed into a cat and ran up a tree.

Hatter rolled his eyes and strolled down a small path to get behind a tree.

….

Alice woke up with a headache.

She rubbed her eyes a looked around there were bizarre trees in front of her and one of them had a sign on it that read "Wonderland". It was just like the sign that said "The Rabbit Hole" except the letters were blue.

She got up and did a full circle but she had no idea how she could have gotten here. The last thing she remembered was a cat and the rabbit hole.

"Hello?" She yelled, rubbing one of her arms. Nothing happened. So she took a deep breath and followed a little dirt path to her right.

She had followed only a little ways when a boy come out from behind a trunk and leaned onto it folding his arms up.

"Now who, my dear, are you?" He asked with a charming smile. He was tall and had on a black trench coat, black jeans, a black t-shirt with a giant white spider on it and a large top hat with a purple ribbon around it, but she wasn't worried about his outfit, she was captured by his face.

He had beautiful blond hair, a clean cut face and eyes of blue with a touch a green. She was in love.

"Excuse me?" He said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She came back with the realization she might not be able to trust him.

"I'm Alice."

"Indeed. And I am Hatter, at your service." He said taking his hat off and bowing.

"Can you help me?" She asked figuring it was worth a shot, he was the only one around and she did want to go home.

"Why of course," He took one step to the side, "Step into my office."

She gave him a funny look and took a step to the side also.

"Okay now I will need you name, and you will have to tell me what you need."

"I just told you I was Alice." She said impatiently.

"Yes. I do recall that. Now what is it you need?"

"Well.. I'm lost.. You see I went to save a cat and I think I fell into a rabbit hole.. But I think someone kicked me. Then I woke up here.""I see. Well I think I can get you back to where you came from."

"Really how?"

"Well you have to help me first."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Just a small task."

"And what is that?"

"Run."


End file.
